


firmament

by LilithnotEve



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Multi, tender hedonists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithnotEve/pseuds/LilithnotEve
Summary: At the end of the day, Nadine needs someone to hold her in the darkness, to tell the world her name
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver, Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. nebulous and naked

**Author's Note:**

> You called it sentimentality  
> You called it intrigue  
> All of the knowing that I have done  
> I don't know what you mean  
> -Nadia Reid "Oh Canada"

Nadine lay across their bed with limbs akimbo, her greying curls falling in rivulets over the edge of the mattress. A lit joint smoldering in her fingers as she hummed to herself, mulling over the events of another impossibly long week.

Henry inhaled sharply, pausing in the doorway to take in the scene before him. She was blissfully nude, her plum silk robe pooling on the floor, an ashtray balancing on the plane of her stomach as she blew lazy smoke rings. Getting high had always been an empowering act for Nadine, rather than an escape. A method of narrowing the distance between what she wanted, _needed_ , and what her perfectionistic streak was willing to let her have.

“Well, aren't you a pretty picture, Bird?” Henry husked, breaking her reverie as he closed the distance between them with long strides.

Nadine beamed up at him, lazily moving the ashtray on the bedside table as she rolled over, pushing herself up onto her knees.

"Hi Honey," she whispered between deep kisses, smirking at the domesticity. She dragged her fingers through his hair, coming to rest at the nape of his neck, the joint's cherry angled away from his tender skin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've missed you, Nadine," Henry said as he brushed his thumb against the angle of her cheekbone before pulling her in for another kiss, deepening it as she relaxes into his embrace.

He held her tightly, his fingertips gaining purchase on her ribs, the dip of her spine. She moaned a little as he pulled back, pouting at him with kiss-swollen lips. He smirked as his right-hand drifted to the globe of her ass, gripping her pale, tender flesh. She gasped sharply, the same noise that had reverberated in his mind for months after she caught him and Elizabeth collectively undressing her with their eyes from across the East Room at a State Dinner. For all her fierceness, Nadine had proved surprisingly easy to startle, a tightly wound spring of nerve and feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

She holds his body flush against her own, balancing clumsily on her knees, savoring the height advantage. She giggles as he pushes his suit jacket from his shoulders, brushing away imagined embers. 

Nadine puts the joint between his lips and leans back, staring at him with her arresting coffee-colored eyes. She loosens his tie with nimble fingers as he inhales, not breaking eye contact as he feels the warmth spread in his lungs. 

Stealing one last hit she stubs the roach out on the ashtray.  
“I’m so glad you’re home,” she says, smiling coquettishly. She bites her bottom lip as she makes quick work of his shirt’s buttons, a deep blush spreading high on her cheeks.

His chest is soon bare, his jacket and shirt joining her abandoned robe. His hand drifts to her breast, rolling a rosy nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Soon his thigh is pressed between her legs, the warmth of her vulva burning through the linen of his trousers

He’s always been amazed by how girlish she is when she’s naked and a little high, her ability to go from professional to seductive to filthy in an instant. 

“I used your line about the sensual nature of prayer” he breathes in her ear “it was the talk of an otherwise very dull conference”.


End file.
